spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Chitty Chitty Death Bang
Chitty Chitty Death Bang Plankton blows out more than candles on his first anniversary. Season: 1''' Episode': 3 '''Total Episode Count': 3 Prod. no.: 1ACX04 Characters Main *SpongeBob *Pearl *Sandy *Plankton *Jennifer Other *Patrick *Squidward *Monroe Rechid *Hanson *Jolene * Henry * Three Little Pigs * Jesus Christ *The Man in White *Heaven's Helper *Paul Reiser Plot Sandy has booked Cheesie Fishie's, a parody of the popular children'd restaurant Chuck E. Cheese's, for Plankton's upcoming first anniversary party and sends SpongeBob (along with Patrick) to drop off the deposit check at the restaurant. However, once they arrive, SpongeBob sports an attitude that causes the manager to give their reservation to someone else - a move SpongeBob later realizes will infuriate Sandy. Meanwhile, Plankton misinterprets the meaning of his anniversary and assumes that the same mysterious "Man in White" who adopted him as a micro-organism will be returning to force Plssnkton back into the Chum Bucket from which he just escaped just one year ago. Pearl cries all the way back to SpongeBob from cheer-leading practice, and has been trouble fitting in at school, shows discovers a new friend Jennifer. SpongeBob covers his mistake up by telling Sandy that they don't need to have Plankton's party at Cheesie Fishie's because they are Nazis who torture, kill and kidnap fish. He pretends that he's already planned an extravagant party at hom. Meanwhile, Plankton makes it all the way to the airport before deciding that he should face "The Man in White" after all. SpongeBob tries desperately, but ulitimately unsuccessfully, to put together a party in time for Plankton's anniversary. He finally reroutes a circus into the backyard, saving the day - that is, until he reveals to Sandy that he gave Pearl permission to go to a party at her friend's house. Sandy, who wanted her whole friends together for Plankton's party, is upset with SpongeBob for letting Pearl go. What SpongeBob Sandy don't realize is that Pearl's "party" is actually a cult meeting where all the members are about to commit group suicide. SpongeBob goes to retrieve Pearl from her "party", oblivious to the fact that he is sparing her life in the process. The Cult Leader chases after them (wearing his ceremonial white robe) and is mistaken by Plankton as "The Man in White". Plankton does away with him and, feeling victorious, joins the others to enjoy his party. Cutaways #West Side Story #Hanson #SpongeBob is a terrible liar #Disco Jesus Trivia *This was originally the 4th episode. Censorship *When SpongeBob asks Plankton what he's going to wish for before he blows out the candles, there was originally a recording of a speech by Adolf Hitler backed by people chanting "Sieg Heil!", and also the sounds of artillery going off and bombs whistling. In all reruns and the Nick@Nite version, the speech and "Sieg Heil" chanting is replaced with the sound of marching, aircraft and falling bombs. When it aired on all the reruns on Nick@Nite, all you heard was bombs whistling and artillery going off, with no screaming or "Heil Hitler." The manager of Cheesie Fishie's also yells "Heil Hitler!" when SpongeBob is telling his version of the events to Sandy. This was not censored on Nick@Nite, however. *In FOX reruns Squidward says "Well, SpongeBob, you've only got a couple of hours left. If you're going to pull a party out of your butt, you might want to stand up." This differs from the first running on FOX and Nick@Nite versions where Squidward says ass instead of butt. Reception A 2008 review of the episode written by Ashan Haque of IGN was generally positive; Haque stated that while it he did not believe "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" was an "instant classic," it has "plenty of memorable moments" and "a nicely crafted storyline." Haque went on to praise SpongeBob's attempt to "convince Sandy that the people are Cheesie Charlie's are Nazi devils who kidnapped him and that he only manages to escape because he was able to turn into the Incredible Hulk," as well as Plankton's role in the episode, calling it "extremely clever." Haque concluded his review by rating the episode an 8.4/10. David Williams from the DVD Movie Guide, "said that" this episode saying that the episodes of the first season did a marvelous job of introducing the characters of the series to the series. In his review of "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" the TV Critic called the writing in the episode wittier than in previous ones. He found the Plankton storyline very enjoyable, and also commented positively on the moral of the story. He criticized the Pearl storyline as he did not find mass suicide funny; he also commented that SpongeBob felt a lot like Homer from The Simpsons. In his final comments he said it had some odd moments but it was a fun story. Rating TV-14: DLV Gallery CCMB.png|French title card CCSB.png|Japanese title card CCMuB.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 1